Field of the Invention
This invention relates to control apparatus for an outboard motor mounted on a hull of a boat and having a variable pitch propeller with adjustable propeller pitch angle.
Description of Related Art
As a control apparatus of this type is known a conventional apparatus configured to enable switching of operation mode between pilot mode for adjusting propeller pitch (pitch angle) while maintaining high engine idle speed and cruise mode for maintaining a navigation speed of the boat while adjusting engine speed and propeller pitch. For example, an apparatus set out in Japanese Patent Application (filed under PCT) No. 2007-509792 selects in cruise mode power curves (characteristics) corresponding to navigation speed, selects an engine speed based on an intersections between the power curves and fuel consumption lines, and adjusts the propeller pitch to maintain the engine speed.
However, the apparatus of the reference requires selection of the power curve and the engine speed at the time of pitch adjustment in cruise mode, so that the apparatus control configuration is complicated.